


Hit me up, DM, tweet, Kakao me, or FaceTime

by gogobebesan



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bottom Kim Hongjoong, M/M, Top Choi San, Top Park Seonghwa, can you count how many times hongjoong changes his dn, choi brothers by blood, do yungi fuck or do they not, everyone is head over heels for yeosang tho, i need jongsang cuteness, it's just for fun mostly not very groundbreaking romantic or sexy, its mostly insta and snapchat, kinda cheating is involved be warned, seongjoong, so there might not be any sex scene, they don't actually tweet or kakao, urealistic but maybe seongjoong won't bicker much, woosan will bicker a LOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogobebesan/pseuds/gogobebesan
Summary: Hongjoong is good at many positions.He can range from horny gay to man-hating gay allergic to sex every 2 hours.[ NOTE: Chat fic conveyed through screenshots of chat. Minimal use of words.]
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78





	1. Hyung needs favour

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this shitty chat fic where Hongjoong has a crisis
> 
> [ Listen to this song for this chapter, I'm begging you. ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3RaH9fxrZ541JcayzhcuzX)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT**
> 
> I changed the rating from Teen and Up to Mature because although there won't be explicit scenes, people will use words like "sex" and "fuck". Honestly, I don't know when other people start using these words, I was just very foul-mouthed since teenage years. Still, applying this warning for safety and precaution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stalk Seonghwa through the eyes of Hongjoong


	3. Confusion Matrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hongjoong thot.  
> 2\. Talented frenzz Maddox and Hongjoong  
> 3\. Yunho should not be allowed to drink because of undisclosed complications  
> 4\. Hongjoong is not entirely honest and mentally in a bad place but never shows.
> 
> [ Why not a nice song ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4G3IXyVRxSx5lLhUvv3fu3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, warning, a little adult humor, like 16+ ish. People crack sex jokes.
> 
> Now, 
> 
> I was not intending on adding any words to create a sort of confusion akin to the one that arises when inside stories/dramas of strangers are leaked and no one has any understanding or context of the situation. 
> 
> But, for the sake of not making my readers go back and forth in confusion, i decided to do the minimal task of at least adding the names so that you know who is talking to whom. 
> 
> It might be a good thing to read small details like, the time or whether the text is on read or not, who likes the posts and so on. 
> 
> Another thing is that these chats are constantly shifting perspective. You might not be reading everything single chat from Hongjoong's perspective.

৻ Unexpected thirst trap + comment section madness ৲

\--------------------------------------- maddox + hongjoong ---------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------- mingi + yunho ---------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------- yeosang + mingi ---------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------- wooyoung + mingi ---------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------- hongjoong + wooyoung ---------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------- wooyoung + mingi ---------------------------------------

💔🖤💔🖤💔🖤💔🖤💔🖤💔🖤 unread messages on Hongjoong's phone 💔🖤💔🖤💔🖤💔🖤💔🖤💔🖤

\--------------------------------------- maddox + hongjoong ---------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------- bangchan + hongjoong ---------------------------------------

( right after the conversation with maddox)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering. Yes, it's going to take some time for me to introduce Seonghwa, so yeah. DOn't I love to make shinestars and seongjoong enthusiasts cry and suffer. HAHA. 
> 
> Anyway, in all seriousness, I'd like to make this entire fic feel real, because it is coming from a personal place (not entirely). So I'm going to do some world building rn. And that means realistic introduction of characters. Two gays don't just happen to meet and fall in love like God is rooting for them. It's a slow chain of events.
> 
> Anyway again, [ stream Maddox's vlog ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYL0KGkMBJ8)  
> And, [ Ateez Wonderland ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYL0KGkMBJ8)  
> Shameless promotion they say.


	4. Fault in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Introduction of Jongho  
> 2\. Hongjoong's unfaithfulness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Language; Mention of being unfaithful in a relationship.
> 
> ** I just went on my phone and remembered that screen readers don't read fonts, so I removed all the fonts. I apologize to anyone if it caused any discomfort <3

\------------------------------------- yunho + mingi -------------------------------------

\------------------------------------- yeosang + yunho -------------------------------------

\------------------------------------- maddox + hongjoong -------------------------------------

(good morning)

\------------------------------------- hongjoong -------------------------------------

\------------------------------------- bangchan + hongjoong -------------------------------------

\------------------------------------- yeosang + hongjoong -------------------------------------

❥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa hasn't even appeared yet, how much do y'all hate me.
> 
> Btw, VOTE FOR ATEEZ ON MAMA.  
> And, [ stream wooyung's O.S.O.S <3 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDnY5RwvrvI)


	5. bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do this really quickly, i became really busy :(

*jongho + hongjoong*

**

* san *

**

**

* yeosang + mingi *

**

* jongho *

**

**Author's Note:**

> Should I just stop.


End file.
